


Fumbling In The Dark

by plikki



Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Kissing, And then more, F/M, Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Kissing prompt:4. An accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598920
Comments: 8
Kudos: 336





	Fumbling In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm rediscovering my love for Marichat and I felt a need for a passionate Marichat kiss. This happened.  
> (Perfect for early Sunday morning, lol)

It must have been his luck. His bad luck. No other explanation for it. Because how else would he happen to be helping Marinette carry some fabrics to her desk only for her to turn around to tell him something and then trip and send everything flying. He automatically dropped what he was holding, his arms reaching out to her. And then, at that precise moment, the lights went out. And it was pitch dark, which wouldn’t normally trouble him, night vision and all. But he was in the middle of reaching out towards Marinette and she was already falling, so her momentum pushed both of them down on her chaise. And it was dark, right? So she was panicking and flailing around. Which was not helping matters in the least.

The dark he could handle. He’d also managed to catch her so she hadn’t hurt herself. But what was he supposed to do with a pretty girl lying on top of him now? He was only human! He was fighting the instinct to just bring her closer. She was already as close as she could be. But she was constantly moving, trying to get up. Not helping at all!

In her defense, it was a tricky situation. She was still panicked from her fall. And it was dark so she couldn’t see a thing. And she was trying to get up, but her feet couldn’t find purchase. And she kept bumping her head into his chin and apologising profusely. 

Until he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Marinette, stop,” he gasped. His hands grabbing her hips a bit harder, trying to keep her in one place. Surprisingly, she listened. There. When she wasn’t wriggling like crazy, they could finally take a breath and calm down. 

Only, she was still lying on top of him. And he was very conscious of the weight of her body, the way she pressed into him. He felt every delicious curve. 

He wanted to tell her something, to say that it was ok. But he found it impossible to form words. His throat was suddenly dry. Must be from the exertion. Or the panic. He tried to reason, not to concentrate on the very distracting sensations coursing through his body.

Marinette took a deep breath but didn’t say a thing too. Maybe she felt uncomfortable. What was he thinking, of course she did! It must be a very awkward situation for her. She tried to push herself up on one arm, to put some distance between them. But her hand must have slipped, there wasn’t much room after all. And she came crashing on top of him again. 

“Ouch,” he yelped as her forehead hit his nose. 

“Sorry, sorry,” she said apologetically. A hand found his shoulder and tentatively moved up to his face. Feeling around in the dark. It gently touched his nose. Her face was above his now, she was still trying not to move too much. And she was still breathing hard from her maneuvers. Her breath fanned his face, further distracting him.

It should have been easy to just push her up and get up himself. He could see, he could do it. And she weighed next to nothing in his superhero arms. But for some reason he found it impossible to move. 

“I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” she asked, her voice sad. Finding that his nose was not in fact broken, her hand had moved to rest on his cheek. Small and warm. And soft. 

“No, I’m ok. Just don’t move,” he warned her. 

He heard a soft chuckle. He felt it, as the warm air washed over him. She was impossibly close. And so tempting. 

He tried to push himself up, but his hands were still holding her in place. And he was very careful where they rested. He didn’t want to make this any more awkward. So he was looking at his hands as he was trying to get up. So he didn’t feel when his face aligned with hers. He didn’t see how close she was until he felt something warm and soft brush his lips. He froze. Her hand was still on his cheek, so she must have felt how close he was. And she could push him back at any moment. But she didn’t. 

He tried to move his lips to say something. Why, he didn’t know. But the movement just caused a much needed friction. And it was like a spark lit up in the dark room. She leaned in, making him recline to rest his head on the cushion it had been on earlier. Her fingers snaked into his hair, pulling him closer. And his hands again tightened on her hips, him trying to be very careful not to dig his sharp claws into her soft side. 

His eyes were closed, finally bringing him on even ground with her. In the dark, with only the feeling of her lips pressed against his. His wildly beating heart filling his ears with a steady thud. Which was almost matching her heart beating in a frenzy against him. He felt like he was falling. Freefalling. Letting go of all troubling thoughts and insecurities. All that mattered was her. The way she felt against him. The way she surrendered to this feeling too. 

He felt her gasp and he took advantage of the motion that let him deepen the kiss. Taste her further. Lose himself in her. There in the dark, it was as if they were alone in the world and nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.

Just as he felt like he was running out of breath, a blinding light made both of them open their eyes just as their lips separated. 

His gaze met hers. Her eyes were wide, but so trusting. And her cheeks were flushed. But it was her lips, swollen and moist, that were his undoing. 

He was sure she could see the hunger in his eyes and maybe she felt it too because she laughed breathlessly before her mouth found his again. Insistent. Insatiable. Even if it was no longer dark, this was all he wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list:  
> https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts  
> Also if you feel like shouting at me to stop flooding you with kiss fics, feel free to do it on Twitter, I'm plikki1 there!


End file.
